


Mind Crisis: Can I Miss? : The Actually Cute and Safe and Honest and Pure Version of the Original!

by MyrrdinBakers (TheAntiLamb)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthur is race car driver, Cute, Cute Merlin, Dad Mordred, ENJOY IT, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Innocent, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin reincarnates as a baby, Mom Morgana, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Mordred, Protective Morgana (Merlin), Protective Uther Pendragon, This is the most innocent fanfic I'll every achieve, Uther is still rude but not that bad, Wholesome, Wholesomeness, You may suggest situations you'd like to see!, baby merlin, baby talk, ever in my life, everyone is protective, he's kinda excited to get his best friend back, it's cute sometimes but annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAntiLamb/pseuds/MyrrdinBakers
Summary: This is like. The non bad version. Uwu, enjoy wholesomeness.***Merlin didn't expect to be Morgana and Mordred's child when he decided to let his soul reincarnate. Worst of all Uther is his grandfather. Arthur is his uncle, and a careless one at that. Morgause is his aunt, also she's married to Cenred and he wants to be a cool uncle.Thankfully he's not Merlin Pendragon. Still not helping.He's having a little brake down as a child. He's not sure he can handle this. But hey, its destiny.
Relationships: Cenred/Morgause (Merlin), Mordred/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Mind Crisis: Can I Miss? : The Actually Cute and Safe and Honest and Pure Version of the Original!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the bad version. Or the true version. https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194207

"His name is Myddrin Livian Le Dru." Morgana said cuddling her new born baby. They were all ready home after a few days of care to make sure the premature baby was alright. The baby on the other hand, was yes, all physically right. But mentally? Oh no no no no. He was not fine. In fact he had trusted his bloody destiny again and ended up reincarnating. Exactly when he had found out there was a very, very small chance of Arthur coming back. But hey, him and his luck. He ended up as Uther Pendragon's grandson. Oh yes, him. Merlin. Emyrs. Legit the most powerful warlock in all of history. You know the inmortal wizard. Born with magic now born with the blood of a magic hater. 

But these were other times. He noticed. Everyone was nicer and happier. Everyone was coeing at him and planting kisses on his big head. 

"I hope he grows into his ears." Mordred teased and Uther rolled his eyes, too proud of his beautiful grandson to even care. "Little one hasn't even opened his eyes yet, and his own father is teasing his ears..." Uther thought in silence with one of the babies ears gently between his fingers and he let out a laugh that Morgana dreaded. "They do look adorably large." Uther teased and Mordred joined in the quite giggles since Morgana was glaring. 

"If either Morgause or Arthur tease his ears non of you will get to hold him again." Morgana threatened and the two men took her word for it and attempted to not be fascinated at the small child with huge ears. 

Soon enough Morgause and... Oh my... Cenred. Oh Merlin would laugh hysterically if he could. But he only let out giggles at his, now new, mother's attempts at entertaining him with her carefully cared hands. No sharp nails to hurt any bit of him. He had to admit, the game of him holding onto her hand was quite fun, because when he held her finger with his miniature hand. His mother would let out the most beautiful and heart renching laughter. Merlin was... almost happy. Morgana was finally in a world where she was happy, and everyone was happy as well. 

Merlin would like to be mad as hell with destiny. But. It felt right. So right that he opened his eyes to giggle at his mother as she almost teared up. His eyes where the most gorgeous blue. Like Mordred's, but his left one had a ring of gold around his pupil. His mother seemed to only care he had eyes. Same with Mordred, but Uther was proud and could now rest in peace to be able to open the door to his adoptive daughter Morgause, they did share the same mother in this time-line. 

"Oh he's gorgeous!" Morgause said as Morgana let her pick him up. Merlin couldn't help but smile as he saw the blonde lady with short hair, and Cenred, with shorter hair as well. He looked so exited to see a baby. 

And again, Merlin had to stop thinking of all the bad they did. No matter how much it had hurt him or others... They were finally free and happy in a time they could enjoy. 

"His name is Myddrin Livian." Morgana said happily and Morgause handed Morgana a bag she was holding and smiled. "Open it up, you will love it, I will hand you Myddrin darling when you get it out." She said excitedly. Morgana pulled something red out of the bag and noticed it was a very soft and velvety baby blanket. 

Morgana looked up at her sister with surprise as she turned it around and showed off the Pendragon crest. Uther cheered and Mordred smiled. His son was still heir of the Le Dru jewelry designer company. He'd teach and make his kid love the art of jewelry designing and crafting. Not the car design and the land owning industry, like Uther. That was Arthurs path not his son. So Mordred was calm at the sight of the crest. 

"I washed it so you could use it inmedietly!" Morgause said excitedly as she handed Merlin back to Morgana. The black haired female smiled as she cuddled with her smiling and very sleepy baby. 

Hey Merlin noticed that. He did sleep well as he was growing in Morgana. Her warmth felt really protecting. Almost like his mothers hugs felt. Merlin feel asleep and when he woke up again he was in his grandfathers arms. Uther he. He somehow managed too look like a kind man. But Merlin was sure he didn't change that much. He was sure Uther reincarnated as an asshole, either way Merlin was on his blood; he just had to be more careful when he got older. Oh dear. Time is different as a child. He really didn't have a hold on time after his 200th's birthday but. Wow he saw everything darker. 

Uther cradled him gently and Merlin couldn't help but give into to the love he was receiving. It was strange, but it calmed him so. It must be the blood links and his body. Because his mind was panicking till he had given in. 

Soon enough he got breastfeed by his mother. A blanket covered him up a bit but Morgause said it was so the baby would fall asleep quicker after getting burped. To say Merlin was embarrassed is a bit true; but what else could he do? And his simple child brain helped him out with accepting. He was going to admit, he was technically going to start living the life. 

Later in the evening Merlin would be safely placed in his cradle. Which was in his parents room, though the adults had a baby monitor, the parents still didn't like the idea of leaving him alone for so long. He was 5 days old. So the adults had dinner and Mordred. Always the shy one, volunteered to be the watch with the babies while the other's catched up. 

Merlin fell asleep in his father protective and caring view. 

Mordred was singing a soft lullaby.


End file.
